Отцы и деды
by Antea Vader
Summary: В поместье Малфоев творятся странные дела. Старшее поколение пытается решить проблему и обезопасить наследника, а он в свою очередь находит приключения везде, где может. Изначально задумывалось как пародия на одноименную советскую комедию, но получилоссь, что получилось.


**Название:** Отцы и деды*

**Авторы:** Антея, Настёна:-)

**Бета:** Сесна С.

**Пейринг:** ЛМ, ДМ, СГМ, ГП и др.

**Рейтинг:** G

**Жанр:** приключения, юмор

**Размер:** миди (~11000 слов)

**Дисклеймер:** все принадлежит мадам Ро

**Предупреждения:** ретелинг

Фик написан на весенний Малфой-фест 2013

*_Примечание: Любые совпадения сюжета или отдельных реплик героев с одноименной советской комедией совершенно не случайны. Изначально это задумывалось как пародия, но на нее не хватило юмора, поэтому получился просто ретелинг. _

Поместье Малфоев – одно из красивейших мест Британии. Увы, оценить его красу доступно лишь избранным. Оно осталось величественным, несмотря на все перипетии последних десятилетий в жизни его обитателей. Война с Волдемортом затронула почти всё население магической Британии, и нельзя сказать, чтобы Малфои вышли из нее совсем без потерь. Но по сравнению с тем, что могло бы быть, и чего, по мнению многих, они заслуживали, утрата политического влияния и значительной части состояния, как и постоянное внимание аврората, были сущей ерундой. Поэтому внезапное обнаружение «привета из прошлого» в подвале мэнора стало весьма неприятным сюрпризом, лишившим покоя всех взрослых членов семьи. А конкретно сегодня – грозившим испортить одному из Малфоев ужин с любимой женой, чего он всячески старался не допустить.

– Драко, мне все это не нравится, – стараясь казаться спокойной, говорила Астория. – Это может быть опасно, а через неделю Скорпиус вернется из школы. Если он узнает о тайне в подвалах, обязательно захочет влезть, а мы так и не знаем, что там может быть, но вряд ли что-то хорошее, учитывая, кто...

– Дорогая, я все прекрасно понимаю, – перебил ее муж. – Не волнуйся. Постараемся закончить до его приезда. Отец обещал помочь. Давай дождемся его возвращения и послушаем, что скажут французские родственники насчет защитных чар. Работы, скорее всего, придется проводить под присмотром авроров. Гордись – мы в кои-то веки поведем себя как законопослушные граждане. – Драко попытался напустить на себя опечаленный вид, но под скептическим взглядом жены не выдержал и самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Потом что-то вспомнил и действительно нахмурился. – Надеюсь, они не пришлют Поттера или Уизли – видеть их в поместье никакого желания нет... впрочем, думаю, это взаимно.

– Да уж, твоя нелюбовь к представителям этих фамилий всем известна. – Астория тоже помрачнела. – Хотя я все равно не понимаю, зачем надо было быть таким резким со Скорпиусом. Он всего лишь хотел пригласить друзей на каникулы в гости. Дети к вашим распрям отношения не имеют, и лично я рада, что он подружился с Роуз и Альбусом.

– А я совсем не рад, и нечего хмыкать! Ты просто не понимаешь, потому что не училась в Хогвартсе. «Поттер и Малфой друзья» – это верный признак приближающегося конца света. А уж Малфой и Уизли...

– О да, – саркастически ухмыльнулась жена – это уже наступивший конец света. Еще бы – кровная вражда, воюющие кланы…

– Не смешно, – насупился Драко. – Не так страшно, конечно, но последние полвека – как минимум политические противники. Да, – он предупреждающе глянул на уже открывшую рот, чтобы возразить, Асторию, – я прекрасно понимаю, что дети ни при чем, просто объясняю, почему я не рад. Просто... ты же сама сказала, что у нас сейчас может быть небезопасно.

Астория опять нахмурилась.

– Нет, конечно, я уверен, что безопасно, – торопливо исправился Драко. – Но приглашать домой... Не знаю... он же их еще плохо знает.

– После целого года совместной учебы? Драко, это даже не смешно. – Тем не менее, она усмехнулась. – Я понимаю твои чувства, но будь, пожалуйста, честен если не со мной, то хоть с самим собой. Твои личные предубеждения не должны отражаться на ребенке. – Астория взяла мужа за руку и ободряюще ее сжала.

– Хорошо, я постараюсь. – Он погладил ее руку в ответ. – Я тебе обещаю, если Поттер разрешит своему сыну пригласить Скорпа к себе, я его отпущу. И если на следующий год они все еще будут дружить, в чем лично я сомневаюсь...

– А я нет!

– ... то, так и быть, я отдам им на растерзание Мэнор. Такой вариант тебя устроит?

– Вполне. – Астория довольно улыбнулась, с нежностью глядя на мужа.

– Тогда, миссис Малфой, я предлагаю завершить ужин и подняться за десертом наверх. – Драко встал из-за стола и церемонно поклонился, из всех сил стараясь сдержать улыбку.

– Уже? Но еще и девяти нет, это же неприлично! – она тоже встала, открыто улыбаясь.

– Когда еще так получится. – Драко пожал плечами и многозначительно поиграл бровями. – Пока мы одни в доме и можем делать все что захотим. А то слишком уж много постороннего народу тут проживает, мешаются, понимаешь ли…

– Хм, твой отец и твой же сын никакие не посторонние, конечно, но ты прав – надо пользоваться моментом. И, собственно, зачем нам тогда куда-то идти? – Она щелкнула пальцами, вызывая эльфа. Драко смотрел на нее с легким недоумением, смешанным с предвкушением.

– Да, хозяйка?

– Убери со стола и можешь быть свободен. И чтобы до утра никто из кухни носа не высовывал. Ясно? Разрешаю всем по бутылке сливочного пива, но не больше! Все.

– Да, хозяйка! Спасибо хозяйка! – кланяясь, эльф исчез вместе со всем, что было на столе.

– Мне определенно нравится ход твоих мыслей, – прошептал Драко, обнимая жену. – Действительно, спальня это так банально.

– Ммм, гулять - так гулять, сам сказал – можем делать все, что захотим. А я хочу на десерт тебя, и непременно в столовой.

И им стало не до разговоров.

***  
Неделя у Люциуса Малфоя, прямо скажем, не задалась. Начиная с того момента, как его оторвал от изучения отчёта из банка писк сигнальных чар: что-то странное происходило в подвале. Терзаемый нехорошим предчувствием, Люциус спустился и обнаружил Нечто. Нечто располагалось там, где должен был находиться кусок стены, защитные чары поместья искрились, а разглядеть, что же там находится, не получалось. И чем грозит снятие защиты даже предположить было сложно.

Сперва он решил посоветоваться с братом отца, жившим во Франции. Арман Малфой защитил диссертацию по теории воздействия фамильных заклятий и проклятий – кому, как не ему, знать о защитных чарах поместья.

Под бутылочку столетнего коньяка Арман пустился в научные дебри, объясняя, почему маскировочные чары слетели именно сейчас, а закончил глубоким: «Не лезь ты в это дело, Люц, доверься лучше специалистам».

И как бы ни хотелось Люциусу обойтись своими силами, пришлось обращаться в Министерство. И он никак не мог предположить, чем этот поход обернётся.

– Да что они себе позволяют, крысы министерские! – Благородное негодование Люциуса Малфоя выражалось в нервном постукивании фамильной печатью по столу, перед которым сидели его сын и невестка. – Сначала обвинили меня Мерлин знает в чем... Да, знаю-знаю, – он раздраженно отмахнулся от сдержанной усмешки Драко. – Тут ничего нового, у них всегда во всем Малфои виноваты, но это уж слишком. Я что, идиот, прятать темные артефакты Лорда в подвале поместья, в котором авроры за последние двадцать лет уже чуть не поселились, как близкие родственники? Тупицы! Они, видите ли, думают, что маскировочные чары не могли держаться так долго. А то, что эти чары, скорее всего Снейп накладывал, чтоб какую-нибудь пакость против Лорда спрятать, и ему в этом наверняка Дамблдор помогал, им в голову не приходит! Кому бы он там ни служил на самом деле, а в пророчество Северус никогда не верил, поэтому вполне мог искать способ самому прикончить Лорда.

– И я ничуть не удивлюсь, если окажется, что он его нашел, – пробормотал Драко. – Жаль только, что воспользоваться не успел.

Люциус недовольно взглянул на сына, но решил не развивать эту тему. Тем более, что тупость и несправедливые придирки министерских чиновников (в последние годы так уж точно несправедливые, ведь он же вел себя тише воды ниже травы!) его волновали гораздо меньше, чем кое-что другое.

– Хотя это еще не самое противное... – Люциус внезапно замолчал, не зная, как продолжить и стоит ли вообще делиться подобными переживаниями с сыном и невесткой. Демонстрировать свою слабость не хотелось, тем более, что они могли и согласиться с этой морально неудовлетворенной министерской стервой. Нет, прямо, конечно, никогда не скажут, но ведь могут подумать… а вдруг и в самом деле давно уже так считают? Что он потерял былую хватку и превратился в... даже мысленно не хотелось повторять подобную ересь.

– Могло быть и хуже, в конце концов, – Люциус решил пока оставить свои мысли при себе. – В общем, завтра, Драко, тебе придется снова пойти в Министерство, забрать документы – разрешение на проведение работ, свидетельство из аврората и еще... ну в общем вот список, сам разберешься. А я ещё раз посмотрю, что можно самим сделать, без этих идиотов-бюрократов, чтобы не разрушить поместье в поисках нашего «сокровища». Арман известный перестраховщик, что такого умеют авроры, чего не умеют Малфои?

Сын недовольно скривился, глянув на внушительный список, но от комментариев воздержался.

– Ну и что там еще такого страшного сказали тебе в нашем замечательном министерстве, – раздался мягкий, чуть насмешливый женский голос за спиной Люциуса, как только Драко и Астория вышли, – что ты буквально выпрыгиваешь из мантии?

Он обернулся, глядя на портрет жены.

– Ни из чего я не выпрыгиваю, – напряженно сказал он. – С чего ты вообще взяла, что мне что-то сказали?

Нарцисса только улыбнулась, так тепло и понимающе, что Люциус моментально почувствовал себя нашкодившим мальчишкой. Хоть это и было довольно странно, потому что жене при жизни редко когда удавалось настолько его смутить, а вот сейчас...

Может, он и впрямь постарел? Глядя на портрет Нарциссы, Люциус вдруг понял, что на самом деле все эти намеки на то, что он уже не более чем пережиток прошлого, с которым не стоит считаться, начались давно. И ещё каких то пять лет назад он не обращал на это никакого внимания. Почему же сейчас позволил ядовитым словам так себя задеть? Все очень просто на самом деле…

- Мне просто напомнили, что я остался один, – наконец произнес Люциус. – А мне тебя так не хватает…

– Ааааал! Скоорп! – раздавалось на все слизеринские подземелья. – Выходите сейчас же! Иначе...

Что иначе так и осталось загадкой, поскольку двое несносных мальчишек тут же выскочили из гостиной.

– Роуз! – воскликнули они одновременно. – Ты чего раскричалась, хочешь напоследок нас баллов лишить?

– О, надо же, вы озаботились баллами? – притворно удивилась Роуз, складывая руки на груди. – Выкладывайте немедленно, или я всё расскажу директору.

– Что выкладывать? – Альбус состроил невинную мордашку и удивлённо похлопал ресницами.

– Альбус Северус Поттер, я знаю тебя всю жизнь, можешь не смотреть такими честными глазёнками, не поможет. Неделя до каникул, а вы подозрительно притихли. Выкладывайте, что задумали!

– Рози, – вступил в разговор Скорпиус. – Ну как ты не понимаешь, мы должны вписать себя в историю Хогвартса. Вон, мистер Поттер в конце первого курса спас философский камень, а мы? Мы, дети выдающихся людей, всю жизнь будем ходить в тени славы наших родителей?! Вам-то повезло, Поттеры, Уизли, а я? Директор вон до сих пор удивляется, что Поттер с Малфоем подружились.

– Завязывай, Скорп, не прибедняйся, ту дурно пахнущую историю забудут ещё не скоро.

Альбус и Скорпиус синхронно хихикнули, вспоминая почти удавшуюся шалость. Замок старый, канализация старая, устроить небольшой засор не проблема. Зато какое удивлённое лицо было у Джейсона Флинта, когда на него из унитаза говно полезло!.. Всё дело испортила Роуз, быстро ликвидировав засор и его последствия. Про фините инкантатем они не подумали. Зато с родителями внепланово повидались.

– В общем, Роуз, нам нужна помощь. Мы решили узнать, что же на самом деле скрывал Салазар Слизерин в Тайной комнате.

– Василиска, – неуверенно ответила Роуз.

– Тебе не кажется это неразумным, строить комнату, чтобы спрятать туда своего питомца? Опять же, статуя эта... Всё неспроста. И мы должны выяснить секрет Тайной комнаты!

– А ничего, что последний змееуст почил двадцать лет назад? И с его смертью способности дяди Гарри исчезли?

– Исчезли, – подтвердил Альбус. – А у дяди Рона их вообще никогда не было, но он как-то смог открыть дверь и достать клык василиска. Он просто попытался воспроизвести те же звуки, что и папа, когда открывал медальон...

– Ал, а почему бы тебе не спросить отца лично?

– Что ты, он так расстраивается, когда вспоминает Войну. К тому же он не понимал, что говорил на парселтанге, для него он звучал как обычная речь… А вот если бы заполучить воспоминание дяди Рона... – Глаза Роуз засветились интересом, Альбус понял, что надо ещё чуть-чуть дожать – и она согласится. – Ты представляешь, что может там скрываться? Например, библиотека! К тому же нам это ничем грозить не будет, чудовище уже устранено.

– Хорошо, – кивнула Роуз после паузы. – Я что-нибудь придумаю, хотя ничего обещать не могу. Но у меня два условия. Первое: никаких проказ во время экзаменов. – Альбус и Скорпиус радостно закивали. – Второе: если всё получится, я иду с вами.

– Но Рози! – возмутился Альбус.

– Что, «Рози»? – Роуз нехорошо прищурилась.

– Это само собой разумеется! – успокоил девушку Скорпиус, хлопнув Альбуса по плечу.

– Вот и славно. А теперь марш в библиотеку, у нас экзамен по Чарам.

В здании Министерства было на удивление мало народу, поэтому Драко рассчитывал быстро управиться с делами и вернуться. В общем и целом, ему это даже удалось. Все нужные бумаги он получил относительно быстро, по сравнению с обычной волокитой, конечно. Но не успел Драко обрадоваться такой удаче, как уже на выходе его окликнул знакомый до отвращения голос, испортив ему все настроение. Изобразив на лице холодную вежливость, он поздоровался, зная, что надежды, конечно, мало, но вдруг Поттер тоже ограничится приветствием и оставит его в покое. Мечты, мечты.

– Малфой, нам надо поговорить.

– О чем, Поттер?

– О наших детях.

– Поттер, у нас нет никаких «наших» детей. Есть мой сын и твой оболтус, сбивающий его с пути истинного.

– Это еще вопрос кто кого сбивает! Между прочим, это не мой сын устроил переполох на весь Хогвартс, чуть не затопив подземелья...

– Ну да, он всего лишь выдал «гениальную идею» – бросить дрожжи в унитаз, а потом ещё и достал эти самые дрожжи, не говоря уж о том, что помогала им в этом твоя же племянница... – Драко тоже не успел закончить мысль, как его перебил Гарри.

– А Рози тут вообще не причем, если бы не она, то разрушений было бы не избежать. Собственно об этом я и хотел поговорить. Мальчики очень подружились и...

– И если ты скажешь, что тебя это радует, получишь в глаз. Не посмотрю на все твое героическое прошлое и настоящее. Мне восторгов жены дома хватает, – скривился Драко.

– А если ты меня еще раз перебьешь, то я исполню свою давнюю детскую мечту и сломаю тебе нос и челюсть! – раздраженно ответил Гарри.

Драко хотел съязвить насчет того, какие, оказывается, убогие мечты у гриффиндорцев, но решил не провоцировать аврора. Кто его знает, вдруг действительно сломает так, что потом никакой магией не исправишь, а Драко к своему лицу как-то привык, да и Астория вряд ли обрадуется... Поэтому он молча сложил руки на груди и уставился на Поттера.

– Нет, не могу сказать, что меня так уж обрадовало, кто именно стал лучшим другом Альбуса, – взяв себя в руке, продолжал тот, – но мне нравится, что мой сын оказался свободен от предубеждений при выборе друзей. И если он считает, что твой сын может быть хорошим другом, то я его суждению доверяю. И если он хочет пригласить Скорпиуса Малфоя на каникулы к нам домой, погостить недельку, то я спокойно соглашаюсь и обещаю поговорить с отцом этого самого Скорпиуса, чтобы он отпустил сына. И выполняю свое обещание, несмотря на все малфоевские подначки и растущее желание подпортить одну наглую аристократическую физиономию. И даже не задаю вопроса, почему этот друг сам не пригласил Альбуса в гости, ведь поместье большое, и им бы там тоже было интересно? – Гарри с вызовом посмотрел на Драко. Тот даже бровью не повел.

– Ага, даже слишком интересно, – невесело усмехнулся он, – и это как раз причина, по которой я сейчас пропущу все твои угрозы и оскорбления мимо ушей и скажу, что Скорпиус может проводить время с Альбусом, – Драко слегка запнулся. Нет, ну и имечко, у Поттера совсем ни ума, ни фантазии, – и гостить у вас, пока не выставите. Ну, или пока не закончится эта катавасия с расследованием.

– Каким расследованием? – Гарри нахмурился.

– Удивлен, что ты еще не слышал. – Драко глянул на него недоверчиво. – Я был уверен, что без тебя не обойдется. В подземельях Малфой-мэнора, приблизительно как раз под тем крылом, где во время войны располагались апартаменты... – он на секунду замялся, но через силу продолжил, – Волдеморта, обнаружился тайник, которого там раньше не было.

– Это как? – Гарри был сбит с толку. – Так не бывает. Вы что-то скрываете. Кто его мог сделать?

Драко обреченно вздохнул. И этот туда же! Министерская тупость заразна что ли? Хотя о чем это он, Поттер и так никогда умом не блистал. Мозгами у них всегда заведовал другой, точнее другая...

– Нет, – предельно вежливо, насколько это возможно для него в присутствии гриффиндорцев, и терпеливо продолжил Драко. – конечно не бывает. Тайник наверняка был сделан во время войны и укрыт специальными чарами. Отец подозревает, что там Снейп мог хранить какое-то оружие против Лорда и скрыть его до поры до времени за чарами, чтобы сам Лорд не пронюхал. Но воспользоваться не успел, и теперь чары потеряли силу...

Гарри, как всегда, помрачнел при упоминании Снейпа и войны, но слушал внимательно, не перебивая, пытаясь понять, чем это открытие может им грозить.

– ...Хотя и не до конца, – рассказывал тем временем Драко. – Стало возможным только обнаружить само существование тайника. Проникнуть внутрь и узнать что там, пока не получается. Поэтому я и хочу пока удержать Скорпа подальше от мэнора, а других детей тем более. Ты представляешь, что будет, если мальчишки туда сунутся? А они непременно сунутся, – с удовлетворением отмечая мелькнувший в глазах Поттера ужас, продолжал нагнетать Драко. – Лично я даже думать не хочу о возможных последствиях.

– Так, а с чего ты решил, что в деле буду участвовать я? – спросил Гарри недоверчиво. – Вы что, все-таки уведомили аврорат? В кои-то веки решили быть законопослушными? – Он скептически приподнял бровь.

Драко не понравилось, что Поттер практически повторил реакцию Астории, но понять скептицизм очкарика он мог.

– Да, представь себе, решили! – С вызовом ответил Драко. – Ни мне, ни отцу, между прочим, не улыбается в одиночку разбираться с этим эхом прошедшей войны. И ставить под угрозу безопасность семьи.

Гарри только обреченно вздохнул. Похоже, отпуск переносится на неопределенное время. Да еще и непонятно, сколько придется терпеть малфоевского отпрыска у себя дома. Докатились!

– Малфой, ну вот почему даже когда ты поступаешь правильно, от этого все равно одни неприятности, причем преимущественно у меня?

Ответом ему была только фирменная фамильная усмешка.

Альбус и Скорпиус честно не вылезали из библиотеки, даже выходные проводили там, а вот Роуз периодически пропадала, на расспросы отмахивалась, но, судя по удручённому виду, к решению проблемы не приблизилась. А в воскресенье вдруг появилась с сияющей улыбкой, но рассказывать что-то отказалась.

– Рози, ну это просто не честно! – взорвался Скорпиус, в очередной раз получив лукавую улыбку в ответ на расспросы. – Ты не даёшь нам готовиться к экзаменам!

– Это почему же?

– Да потому что мы не отстанем, пока ты всё не расскажешь!

– Ну ладно, я видела воспоминание. И думаю, что смогу воспроизвести.

– Видела? – Альбус даже подскочил с места, но под грозным взглядом мадам Пинс стушевался и заговорил шепотом: – я думал, ты нам покажешь.

– И как ты себе это представляешь? Я уж не говорю о том, как, по-твоему, я должна была достать это воспоминание, но где ты собирался смотреть? Пробраться в кабинет директора? – По радостному блеску в глазах Альбуса она поняла, что догадалась правильно. – Балда! Исключили бы тебя – и правильно сделали!

– Да ладно, за всю историю Хогвартса исключили только Хагрида, – неуверенно возразил Альбус.

– Но ты явно хочешь стать вторым и таки вписать себя в историю. В общем, друзья мои, только я знаю, как попытаться открыть Тайную комнату, значит, без меня вы туда не попадёте. И время назначаю тоже я.

Разочарованные Альбус и Скорпиус вернулись к забытым книгам, и скоро тишину библиотеки нарушал только шелест переворачиваемых страниц.

А с понедельника начались экзамены, и друзья на время и думать забыли о грандиозных планах вписать себя в историю Хогвартса. Удержать бы в голове накопленные знания и правильно распорядиться ими!

– Спаааать, – простонал Скорпиус, выходя из кабинета зельеварения. Последний экзамен позади, наконец-то можно расслабиться.

– А как же Тайная… – ехидно заметила Роуз.

– Завтра, – перебил Альбус. – Вот прямо после пира, а сегодня отдыхать.

Никогда пир не казался таким долгим и нудным. В этом году в межфакультетском соревновании выиграл Равенкло, Скорпиус и Альбус ощутили лёгкий укол вины – большинство баллов Слизерин потерял именно из-за их проделок.

– Зато не скучно было, – ободрил друга Альбус.

– Это точно, – улыбнулся Скорпиус.

За столом победителей не смолкал шум, и казалось, что этот дурацкий вечер никогда не закончится. Но вот наконец профессор Лонгботтом встал из-за стола, что дало сигнал остальным – кто хочет – празднует, кто хочет – может быть свободным.

Альбус и Скорпиус первыми выскочили из-за стола, но ещё минут десять ждали Роуз у выхода из Большого зала.

– Что так долго? – накинулись они на неё.

– Ничего, подождали же, – лукаво улыбнулась Роуз. – Идём?

До туалета Плаксы Миртл дошли спокойно, никого не встретив по пути. Даже портреты не обращали внимания на ребят. А вот про встречу с хозяйкой туалета они как-то не подумали.

– А что это вы тут делаете? – возмутилась Миртл, едва они вошли. – Это женский туалет, мальчикам тут вообще делать нечего!

– Миртл, ну что за дискриминация? – возмутился Скорпиус. – Не думаю, что ты здесь занималась чем-то таким, что разрешено видеть только девочкам.

– Хам! – почему-то обиделась Миртл и скрылась в ближайшей кабинке, откуда тут же донеслись её рыдания.

– Скорпи! – Роуз смотрела осуждающе.

– Только не говори, что ты собираешься пойти утешать эмоционально нестабильное привидение?

Рыдания усилились.

– Я на минутку, – Роуз порывалась уйти, но Альбус удержал её за руку.

– Ну уж нет! Сначала ты откроешь нам комнату, а потом, если хочешь, можешь утешать Миртл!

Роуз фыркнула, выдернула руку и уставилась на змейку под раковиной.

– Ты пытаешься её загипнотизировать?

– Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться!

После получаса сосредоточенного шипения, Роуз устало выпрямилась и развела руками

– Не получается.

Альбус оторвался от игры во взрывного дурака.

– А вот если бы мы посмотрели воспоминание вместе, у кого-нибудь могло бы и получиться!

– Не понимаю, я делаю всё, как папа! Он тогда сказал «пшшссс» и...

– Открылось!

– Да, у него открылось.

– Тайная комната открылась!

Часть стены отодвинулась, на её месте зиял черный проём.

– Что-то мне расхотелось туда идти, – Роуз попятилась назад.

– Гриффиндор, вперёд! – подбодрил сестру Альбус и первым скрылся в проходе.

Скорпиус пожал плечами и направился за Альбусом.

– Э, ребята... ребята! Я с вами!

Спуск занял несколько секунд, Роуз даже не успела испугаться – и вот она уже стоит внизу.

– Ничего себе...

– Ага. Пойдём, надо тут всё осмотреть!

– Люмос. Фу... – Роуз скривилась: весь пол был усыпан скелетами мелких животных.

– Да ладно, не говори, что ты боишься мышей. Тем более мёртвых.

– Я и не боюсь. Просто мне неприятно.

Они пошли вперёд, стараясь не обращать внимания на хруст костей под ногами. Тоннель привёл их к комнате со статуями.

– Ну и страшилище был этот Слизерин, – заметил Альбус, рассматривая статую с открытым ртом. – Так и представляю, в том углу – мама, тут папа, рядом Том Риддл, где-то василиск ползает. Ну почему всё самое интересное выпадает на долю взрослых?

– Ты хотел бы поменяться с ним местами? – ехидно спросила Роуз. – А ты уверен, что силёнок бы хватило с василиском справится?

– Нет, не уверен… – Альбус почесал макушку. – Но всё равно это несправедливо.

Осмотр залы не дал результатов – кроме трупа василиска в нём не оказалось ничего интересного. Альбус со злости пнул стенку и потёр ушибленную ногу.

– Не расстраивайся, – Роуз погладила Альбуса по плечу. – Может, Салазар Слизерин планировал устроить здесь что-то, но не успел. Пусть тебя утешит мысль, что ты побывал на месте, с которого началась ваша семья!

– Что? Маме было одиннадцать, папе двенадцать!

– Балда! – Роуз несильно стукнула Альбуса по голове. – Я не то имела в виду!

– Нет, тут определённо должно что-то быть, – Скорпиуса тоже не устраивала пустая Тайная комната. – Ну хоть в статуе Слизерина. Почему Василиск был именно там? Ал, подсади меня, попробую дотянуться. – Но даже встав Альбусу на согнутую спину, Скорпиус не дотягивался до открытого рта статуи.

– Слезай, у меня сейчас спина сломается! – завопил Альбус.

– А если попробовать Вингардиум Левиоса?

Но и с помощью волшебства подняться не удалось. Оказалось, что поднять живого человека сложнее, чем неодушевлённый предмет. У Роуз получилось чуть приподнять Альбуса, но через пару секунд он уже снова стоял на земле, а Роуз вытирала испарину.

– Ничего не поделаешь, надо возвращаться, – подвёл итог Альбус и, опустив плечи, поплёлся к выходу. А у заветной трубы, ведущей наверх, остановился в нерешительности. – А как мы будем выбираться? – спросил он нерешительно и посмотрел на спутников.

Роуз молча хлопала глазами, стараясь не расплакаться – как она могла не подумать об этом. Скорпиус выглядел растерянным.

– А как твой отец возвращался?

– На фениксе!

– А твой? – спросил он у Роуз.

– На метле...

– Но первокурсникам не разрешается иметь метлу!

– Поттер, ты идиот, – глубокомысленно заметил Скорпиус. – Кажется, мы застряли.

– А чего сразу я? – насупился Альбус. – Все согласились... – Взглянув на расстроенную Роуз, Альбус махнул рукой. – Да, виноват, мой промах. Ну, в крайнем случае, переночуем разок вне спален. Может, ночью в Тайной комнате обретается призрак Салазара Слизерина, и он раскроет нам свои секреты.

*8*

Джеймс Поттер не находил себе места. Он должен был присматривать за младшим братом, но как, скажите на милость, сделать это, если братец учится на Слизерине, да ещё водит дружбу со Скорпиусом Малфоем и с первого года по части проделок претендует на славу дедушки и дядей Джорджа и Фреда вместе взятых?

К тому же второй курс – не то, что первый, профессора требуют больше, эссе занимает гораздо больше времени, а ещё квиддич. В общем, присматривать за братом у Джеймса просто не хватало времени. Иногда встречались в Большом зале, перекидывались парой слов – всё хорошо – всё хорошо – и расходились по своим делам.

И отсутствие брата за завтраком он заметил, но не придал значения – типичная «сова», Альбус мог предпочесть лишних полчаса сна завтраку, тем более, что в поезде будет чем подкрепиться. А про то, как попасть в кухню, папа едва не первым делом рассказал – на всякий случай.

Но когда Джеймс обошел весь поезд, но так и не нашел Альбуса, он забеспокоился всерьёз. Опрос первокурсников Слизерина тоже ничего не дал – оказалось, закадычных друзей не видели со вчерашнего дня, в спальне они не появлялись, вещи не собирали, куда делись, никто не знает. Джеймс сдержал порыв дать мальчишкам подзатыльник за то, что они не подумали рассказать об этом профессорам, вернулся в своё купе, схватил вещи и выскочил из поезда за минуту до отправления.

– Куда? – закричали друзья, но он только отмахнулся и, оседлав метлу, направился к школе.

– Джейми? – Его остановил профессор Лонгботтом. – Что случилось, почему ты не в поезде?

– Ал и Скорпиус Малфой пропали. Они не ночевали в спальне, сегодня утром их никто не видел, – выпалил он на одном дыхании.

– О нет, – устало вздохнул Невилл.– Пойдём к директору, надо вызвать ваших родителей. Эй, Джейми, успокойся, я уверен, с ними всё в порядке.

К сожалению, директор, после отбытия учеников, отправилась в министерство на весь день, но ее кабинет и доступ к каминной сети всегда были открыт для профессоров, поэтому, через полчаса в кабинете стояли взволнованный Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой. Гарри сердечно поздоровался с Невиллом и сухо кивнул Драко. Тот ограничился коротким наклоном головы. Джеймс выглядел виноватым, прятал глаза от отца.

– Джейми? Что случилось?

– Прости, пап...

– Альбус и Скорпиус пропали, – прервал их Невилл.

– Как пропали?!

– Джеймс? – Гарри строго посмотрел на сына. – Что тебе известно?

– Ничего! – Джеймс первый раз посмотрел отцу в глаза. – Я не видел Ала за завтраком, но не придал значения, потом закрутился со сборами, а в поезде... не нашел их. Джейк Забини сказал, что они не возвращались вечером в спальню. Прости, я не уследил за братом, – Джеймс всхлипнул, Гарри аккуратно сжал его плечо.

– Ничего, если они в замке, мы быстро их отыщем. Джеймс, где карта?

– Карта! Я совсем забыл про неё! Сейчас...

Он достал из кармана мантии Карту Мародёров.

– Гарри, ты дал сыну в школу карту? – Невилл осуждающе покачал головой.

Гарри отмахнулся.

– Клянусь, что замышляю только шалость, – быстро пробормотал он и прикоснулся волшебной палочкой к карте. В замке почти не осталось людей – четыре точки в кабинете директора, профессора в своих покоях, но нигде не было точек с именами Альбуса и Скорпиуса.

– Только бы не Запретный лес, – шепотом произнес Драко.

– Надо спросить портреты, – предложил Гарри, стараясь сохранять спокойствие.

Портрет Привратника, висящий напротив главного входа, клялся, что вчера вечером никто не покидал стены замка.

– Значит, официальным путём, – Драко специально выделил эти слова, – они уйти не могли…

– Не думаю, что им известны другие пути, – отрезал Гарри. – Карта не отображает Выручай-комнату, – задумчиво протянул он.

– Выручай-комната больше не появлялась с тех пор как... – Невилл не закончил, его поняли и так. Драко побледнел еще сильнее и нервно поежился. – Но можно спросить портрет Варнавы Вздрюченного.

Но и Варнава Вздрюченный не видел пропавших первокурсников.

Драко нервно расхаживал по кабинету, Гарри присел в кресло и напряженно думал.

– Не может быть, чтобы пропали двое детей, а во всём огромном Хогвартсе никто не видел, куда они направились. – Джеймс тяжело вздохнул, Гарри снова обнял сына за плечи. – Портреты, привидения, ну хоть кто-то должен был их видеть!

Оказалось, что Почти безголовый Ник видел троих детей возле туалета Плаксы Миртл. От нехорошего предчувствия Драко уже и вовсе позеленел и сел в ближайшее кресло.

– Этого не может быть, – Гарри потряс головой. – Малфой, пошли, чего расселся!

– Я с вами! – вскочил Джеймс.

Гарри коротко кивнул.

Они в рекордные сроки добрались до туалета, и худшие ожидания оправдались – часть стены отсутствовала, открывая проход.

– Но как? – ошарашено пробормотал Гарри. – Акцио метла.

– Зачем тебе метла? – не понял Драко. Ему категорически не нравилось находиться в этом месте, но тревога за сына не позволяла сбежать.

– В этот раз со мной нет Фоукса, чтобы подняться наверх. – Поймав прилетевшую метлу, Гарри шагнул к проёму. – Ты идёшь, Малфой?

Драко кивнул, призвал метлу и шагнул вслед за Гарри. Джеймс и Невилл остались наверху.

Ночь в Тайной комнате прошла спокойно. Никаких секретов, никаких призраков, только трое детей, нашедших приключение на свои головы.

– Ничего, кто-нибудь обязательно заметит, что нас нет в спальне, – старался подбодрить друзей Скорпиус.

Роуз нервно хихикнула:

– Хорошо, что мы пошли сюда после пира, а не вместо пира.

– Не надо про еду, я когда нервничаю, всегда есть хочу, – попросил Альбус.

Они устроились у ног статуи Слизерина, подбадривая друг друга различными историями.

Альбус рассказывал, как они в прошлом году устроили Джеймсу встречу из школы – зелёную краску в шампунь, лягушки в постель – змей бы папа не одобрил, но очень хотелось, связанные под столом шнурки и блевательные батончики, когда понял, что Роуз уже сладко спит, приклонив голову к его плечу.

– Это вы типа радость возвращению брата так выража-а-али? – спросил Скорпиус, зевая.

– Ага. Боевое крещение, чтобы не зазнавался. Спать?

– Угу. – Скорпиус уложил голову на колени Роуз.

Стараясь не потревожить спящую кузину, Альбус аккуратно достал палочку. Темпус показал шесть часов утра. Альбус грустно вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

– Раньше эта труба казалась больше, – Гарри зажег Люмос.

– Фу, гадость какая, – пробормотал Драко, разглядев скелеты под ногами. – Куда теперь?

– Прямо. – Как и тогда, он шел по коридору, не зная, что увидит в конце.

В зале с колоннами первым делом в глаза бросилась туша василиска.

– Поттер, ты в двенадцать лет завалил эту махину? – восхищенно спросил Драко и даже остановился, разглядывая.

– Угу, – кивнул Гарри и поёжился. На мгновение руку кольнуло болью.

– Ну, Поттер, ты идиот.

– С чего вдруг? – вскинулся Гарри.

– Да едва увидев его, надо было драпать обратно и звать взрослых! Ты был ребёнком, мог погибнуть!

– И оставить здесь Джинни? К тому же коридор завалило, некуда бежать было. Пришлось сражаться.

Обогнув василиска, они увидели троих детей у колонны. У Гарри защемило сердце – точно так же лежала на полу Джинни.

Драко остолбенел. У подножия статуи, на полу, обнимая рыжую – наверняка очередную Уизли – девчонку, спал его сын.

Какой-то шум разбудил Альбуса. Он потянулся и открыл глаза:

– Папа? – он пихнул локтём Роуз. – Просыпайтесь, за нами пришли!

– Ал! – Гарри уже подбежал к сыну, осматривая на предмет повреждений.

– Па, да всё в порядке, цел я, цел! Ничего не случилось. – Гарри отстранился от сына и обнял племянницу.

Скорпиус понуро подошел к отцу, Драко коротко обнял его, затем отстранился и строго посмотрел.

– О твоём поведении мы поговорим позже. Пойдёмте, надо выбираться отсюда.

Наверху Альбус сначала схлопотал подзатыльник от Джеймса, а потом чуть не задохнулся в братских объятиях.

– Эй, за что? – Альбус покосился на брата.

– За то, что вместо спокойной поездки в поезде, пришлось искать тебя чуть не по всему замку. Рози, а ты? Могла бы хоть предупредить, где вас искать!

– Да мы не думали, – потупилась Роуз.

– Вот именно, вы не думали, – вступил в разговор Невилл. – Отработка, с начала следующего учебного года – и пока дурь из головы не выветрится. Джеймс, проводи Роуз в гостиную, чтобы она собрала вещи, Драко, Гарри, проследите за отпрысками, а я вызову Рона, сообщу, что встречать дочку на вокзале не надо. Жду вас в директорском кабинете. И скажите спасибо, что Джеймс на меня вовремя наткнулся и дело до профессора Спраут не дошло.

– А где мой папа? – спохватилась Роуз.

Гарри приобнял племянницу за плечи.

– Понимаешь, Джейми сказал, что в поезде нет только Ала и Скорпи, вот нас и позвали.

– Джейми? – Роуз пристально посмотрела на кузена.

– Ну, - Джеймс запустил руку в волосы, - мне и в голову не могло прийти, что Роуз Уизли может не ночевать в спальне, шататься неизвестно где...

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что Мадлен и Луиза не заметили моего отсутствия?

– Если честно, я не знаю, – потупился Джеймс. – Я искал Ала, пристал к Забини, он сказал, что не видел Ала и Скорпа в спальне, и всё. Пойдём, тебе ещё собраться надо. Эй, Рози, ну ты чего? – он остановился и развернул к себе всхлипывающую сестру.

– Вот так – стоит пропасть, чтобы узнать, что никто и не заметит твоего отсутствия!

Джеймс растерялся – не умел он утешать девчонок.

– Ну что ты, что ты! Теперь, будь уверена, глаз с тебя не спущу. Рози, а чего вы туда полезли-то вообще?

– Да дураки они, – Роуз утерла слёзы и рассмеялась. – Хотят вписать себя в Историю Хогвартса. Мы – дети героев, живём в тени славы наших родителей. Не мог, говорят, Слизерин построить тайную комнату без умысла, а вдруг там его личная библиотека?

– И что, нашли библиотеку?

– Не-а. Всё облазали, ничего интересного там нет. Пойдём, у меня уже всё собрано.

В кабинете директора Роуз ждал отец.

– Рози!

– Что «Рози»?! – не выдержала она. – Твоя умница-дочь не должна была связываться с Малфоем, не должна попадать в истории, ночевать вне спальни, и вообще, не должна отрываться от книг, да? А не вы с мамой отправились спасать философский камень, вместо того, чтобы обратиться к взрослым?

– Рози, стой! Конечно моей умнице-дочери совершенно не стоит путаться с Малфоем, но я не буду запрещать дочери дружить с кем бы то ни было, Рози, это же ты открыла Тайную комнату? – Роуз кивнула. Рон склонился к дочери и шепнул на ушко: – Я горжусь тобой.

Вскоре подтянулись Малфои и Поттеры.

– Драко, может, Скорпиус сразу отправится с нами? – спросил Гарри.

– Нет, мне надо поговорить с сыном. Он прибудет вечером. Держите камин открытым.

Альбус вскинул сияющий взгляд на отца.

– Значит можно? – Гарри кивнул.

Когда наконец все посторонние покинули кабинет, Невилл устало сел в кресло и покачал головой. Кажется, он начинал понимать, почему профессор Снейп ненавидел Поттера.

Едва Скорпиус вывалился из камина, как его тут же стиснули в объятиях, прижимая к груди и мешая дышать.

- Жив…Цел… - шептала Астория ощупывая сына.

- Ну мам! – капризно произнес Скорпиус и закатил глаза, но тут же пожалел, что не додумался изобразить умирающего страдальца.

- Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой! Как ты посмел так меня напугать?! Это было отвратительно с твоей стороны. Что случилось? Почему ты не сел в поезд вместе со всеми?

- Ну ма-а-ам, – уже другим тоном протянул Скорпиус, принимая вид пай мальчика.

- Без «ну мам»! – рявкнули одновременно Астория и Драко, который до сих пор молча смотрел, старясь успокоиться сам и дать время жене удостоверится в сохранности непутевого отпрыска. Чтобы потом самому убить! Это же надо додуматься – открыть Тайную комнату, полезть туда, никого не предупредив, да еще в такой компании… А мы тут с ума от беспокойства должны сходить.

Все это Драко высказал сыну, заодно посвящая в курс дела Асторию.

- Хорошо еще, что старший сын у Поттера с мозгами оказался, а то мы бы не раньше вечера спохватились, и непонятно, сколько бы вам там пришлось сидеть.

- Скорпиус, - Астория опустилась в кресло, почувствовав, что у нее от нахлынувших эмоций кружится голова – ну зачем, зачем тебе понадобилось туда лезть?

Видя, как резко побледнела мать, Скорпиус впервые действительно ощутил укол вины за свою проделку.

- Мама… - он не знал, что сказать. Я больше не буду? Но так откровенно врать в глаза родителям не могут даже слизеринцы.

- Астория, не волнуйся так, все уже закончилось, все хорошо, - Драко тоже не понравилась внезапная бледность жены – того гляди в обморок упадет. – Может, тебе лучше пока прилечь? Мы тут дальше сами разберемся.

- Постарайся больше так не делать, мы же за тебя волнуемся, - Астория обняла сына и, выходя из комнаты, шепнула мужу на ухо, - Смотри, не переусердствуй со строгостью, он ведь не замышлял ничего дурного.

Но Драко не обратил на ее слова внимания – слишком уж был зол. Сегодняшний стресс оказался для него чересчур сильным: сначала вызов из Хогвартса и известие о том, что Скорпиус пропал, потом пришлось идти в этот проклятый туалет, да еще в компании Поттера! Кто бы знал, чего ему стоило держать себя в руках и не сбежать оттуда – слишком уж яркими оказались нахлынувшие воспоминания. И только тревога за сына и малфоевская гордость – нельзя показывать Поттеру свою слабость! – пересилили иррациональную панику, накатившую на него на пороге туалета Плаксы Миртл. К тому же пришлось до последнего «держать лицо», чтобы Астория не начала волноваться еще и за него. Поэтому нервы у Драко были на пределе и поведение Скорпиуса, как будто не понимающего, чем могла обернуться эта их авантюра, вывело его из себя окончательно.

- Вот, видишь, до чего ты мать довел, - тут же напустился он на сына, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтоб не отодрать паршивца за уши - ты сам-то хоть понимаешь, чем все это могло закончиться? А если бы там действительно остались бы темномагические артефакты или книги? Да даже если бы просто кто-то из вас поранился? По-хорошему надо бы тебя, за твою выходку, запереть в комнате до конца каникул и чтобы никакого общения с Поттером и Уизли! Они плохо на тебя влияют…

А вот этого Скорпиус уже не мог стерпеть. То, что соваться в тайную комнату без подготовки было по-гриффндорски глупо, он признавал, за то, что заставил родителей поволноваться, ему и впрямь было стыдно, но обижать своих друзей он даже отцу не позволит. Да и вообще непонятно, кого он этим замечанием больше оскорбил – Розу с Алом или самого Скорпиуса, предположив, что на него кто-то там влияет, можно подумать у него своей головы на плечах нет. Может наоборот - это он на них влияет, и вообще, поход был изначально его идеей. Все это Скорпиус тут же, конечно, выложил отцу, даже не подумав, что тем самым еще больше разозлит его. Драко, которому сын в довершение всего, сам того не подозревая, наступил на больную с детства мозоль отсутствия свободы выбора убеждений, просто взорвался. Он высказал сыну все, что думает о Поттерах, Уизли и дружбе Скорпиуса с ними, чудом при этом не проболтавшись, почему он все же разрешает ему отправится в гости. «Вот видишь, на что я ради тебя иду?!» Оба Малфоя самозабвенно орали друг на друга, отбросив всю свою аристократичность. При виде этой сцены, домовой эльф, появившийся сказать, что обед готов, тут же схватился за уши и исчез. В конце концов, выдохшийся Скорпиус прямо спросил у отца:

- Так ты отказываешься от своих слов мистеру Поттеру, что я приду?

-…да ты… что? Нет, конечно, – ответил, слегка сбитый с толку Драко.

- Тогда я пошел. Передавай привет дедушке.

Кинув порошок и назвав адрес, Скорпиус исчез в камине, прежде чем Драко успел его остановить.

Очень плохо быть младшим ребёнком в семье, к тому же девочкой. Мама смотрит на тебя с надеждой – «моя помощница», папа называет «маленькой принцессой» и пытается обрядить в розовые платья, как будто не видит, как ужасно розовый цвет смотрится с рыжими волосами. И вообще, в платьях ни на метле не полетаешь, ни на дерево не заберёшься. Всё это стереотипы – как должна выглядеть и вести себя Приличная Девочка.

Нет, пока братья были дома, никто Лили особо не дёргал – дети ладят, играют вместе – и славно, а разбитые коленки лечатся на раз зельем бабушки Молли. Лили слышала, как мама жаловалась папе, что ей порой кажется, будто у неё трое сыновей. Но стоило братьям уехать в школу, мама тут же решила воспитать из Лили девочку. Запоминай хозяйственные заклинания – не важно, что ещё палочки нет, в жизни пригодится, не лазай по деревьям, это неприлично, Лили то, Лили это – достало! Лили с нетерпением ждала начала каникул, вот вернуться братья – и всё будет как раньше, можно будет достать метлу – мама одну летать не отпускает, а самой вечно некогда. Но главное – устроить весёлую встречу. В прошлом году постарался Ал – мама до сих пор напоминает дяде Джорджу, чтобы не подпускал её детей к своему магазину, никаких забастовочных завтраков и прочих шуток, о которых не знает она лично. Бледно-зелёный Джеймс целый день не мог понять, чем отравился, да так, что зельями тошноту не остановить – всё сразу обратно выходило. А что в этом году? Она одна, братьев двое, а всевозможные вредилки из магазина недоступны! Лили даже придумала достойную замену, но всё чуть не сорвалось – в самый ответственный день папа решил отослать её к бабушке! Лили едва успела подложить Алу в кровать крапиву, намазать клеем ручку двери у Джеймса и установить ведро с водой над дверью, и вот уже пора. Эх, а надо было ещё плёнку на унитаз натянуть… А ведро может и не перевернуться. Ну ничего, ей до Хогвартса ещё целый год, все коварные планы можно будет воплотить.

Бабушка успела закормить, зацеловать, посетовать, что им с дедушкой в Норе вдвоём скучно и выразить желание, чтобы внучка почаще её навещала. Лили с надеждой косилась на камин, и вдруг оттуда вышли папа, дядя Рон, Джеймс, Ал и Рози. Лили надулась:

– Ты обещал, что мы вместе поедем на Кинг-кросс!

– Прости, малышка, не получилось, – Гарри виновато развел руками. – Эти оболтусы решили, что Хогвартс-экспресс идёт слишком долго, камином добираться быстрее.

Джеймс злобно зыркнул на Ала, тот виновато потупился. Тишину разрушило громкое урчание в животе у Роуз.

– Все за стол, живо! – Молли никому не позволит оставаться голодным в своём доме. – Всё остальное потом.

Альбус и Роуз так набросились на еду, что стало понятно – их расспрашивать бессмысленно. Краткую историю событий поведал Джеймс, Молли охала и хваталась за голову, Артур просто улыбался, Рон восхищался находчивостью детей, но под грозным взглядом матери притих, исподтишка подмигивая героям дня, когда думал, что его никто не видит.

Было решено, что эта история не выйдет за пределы круга присутствующих – по счастливому стечению обстоятельств матери семейств сегодня не могли встретить детей. Гермиона пропадала в лаборатории, а Джинни в редакции – возникли какие-то проблемы, и она прямо с утра умчалась, пообещав постараться вернуться как можно раньше.

Лили страшно обиделась на Альбуса. Он умудрился помешать ей устроить достойную встречу, найти приключения, да ещё и избежать наказания. Значит, пока её тут муштруют, он там в Тайную комнату лазает и туалеты взрывает! И тихо злилась на Скорпиуса, которого брат постоянно вспоминал.

Они только успели вернуться домой, как камин сработал в пятый раз. Лили даже не успела удивиться – мама никогда не пользовалась каминами, кто ещё мог прийти в гости? – а Альбус уже бросился к появившемуся из камина белобрысому парню.

– Скорп! Отпустили?

– Сам ушел, – буркнул Скорпиус, яростно стряхивая пепел с рукава.

– А родители в курсе? – вмешался в разговор Гарри. – В противном случае...

– Выгоняете? – Скорпиус вызывающе выпятил острый подбородок.

– Нет, конечно нет. – Гарри поправил очки. – Просто я должен сказать, что с их сыном всё в порядке.

– В курсе, – уже спокойнее ответил он. – Мы немного повздорили, поэтому я прибыл, не дожидаясь ужина.

– Голодный?

– Немного, – смущенно признался он.

– Ладно, располагайся, а я пойду что-нибудь приготовлю. Лили, поможешь?

– Конечно, папа, – ответила Лили, продолжая сверлить взглядом гостя. Не успел появиться, и вот уже вокруг него все скачут, папа даже готовить идёт, что делает исключительно по праздникам, чтобы порадовать маму. Ей определённо не нравился этот мальчишка.

– Пойдём, я тебе всё покажу. – Альбус потащил Скорпиуса на второй этаж. – Это родительская спальня, напротив комната Лили, рядом Джеймса, а это моя. Ванная и туалет дальше по коридору. Ты проходи, я сейчас. – Альбус направился к туалету, но его остановил удивлённый вскрик Скорпиуса. Обернувшись, он увидел мокрого друга и пустое ведро на полу.

– Лили! – заорал он.

Гарри жарил омлет, Лили делала бутерброды, когда до кухни донёсся яростный вопль Альбуса и топот ног.

– Сработало, – удовлетворенно улыбнулась Лили. Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на дочь. – Что? Никаких забастовочных завтраков, клянусь! – Улыбка на секунду померкла, когда в кухню ввалился абсолютно сухой Альбус, но мокрый Скорпиус заставил ее рассмеяться.

– Что это было?

– С возвращением, – ехидно ответила Лили.

– Сейчас всё исправим, – Гарри наконец удалось подавить желание рассмеяться, глядя на мокрого и растерянного Скорпиуса. Один взмах палочки – и одежда снова сухая, а от идеальной причёски остались только воспоминания. Лили хохотала до слез, даже Альбус хихикнул. Гарри, оглядев результат своих трудов, смущенно улыбнулся. – Ну извини, парикмахерские чары – не моя сильная сторона, так и не научился справляться со своими волосами.

– Всё в порядке, мистер Поттер, – улыбнулся Скорпиус. – Я не успел принять душ дома.

Лили бросила на Скорпиуса удивлённый взгляд – тот не злился, не пытался испепелить её взглядом, улыбался вполне доброжелательно, а в конце даже подмигнул? Ей, конечно, было невдомек, что у Малфоя уже просто не осталось сил злиться, да и дом Потеров ему настолько понравился своей какой-то особой теплой атмосферой, что даже неожиданный душ не испортил настроения.

– Больше никаких сюрпризов? – Альбус пристально посмотрел на Лили.

– Нет, – ответила она, честно глядя в глаза. Про крапиву под простыней как-то вылетело у неё из головы.

– А почему Джеймса не заставили принимать душ в одежде? – спросил Скорпиус, уплетая омлет.

– Он должен был приклеиться к ручке двери, – ответила Лили.

– Облом, Лилс, клей высох, – рассмеялся вошедший в кухню Джеймс. – Но спасибо, что не блевательные батончики.

– Повторяться не интересно, – Лили пожала плечами, мысленно прикидывая, что бы такое запоминающееся устроить Джеймсу, а то несправедливо как-то получилось.

А вечер выдался просто прекрасным. Оказалось, что Скорпиус вовсе не такая надменная задница, как представляла себе Лили – он с удовольствием откликнулся на предложение полетать, а вчетвером можно разбиться на две команды, и не просто бесцельно летать, а устроить мини-тренировку по квиддичу. И играл он достаточно прилично, а когда неудачно поймал квоффл лицом и разбил себе нос, только утёр рукавом кровь и забыл об этом. А уж когда Гарри и Джинни, впечатлившись полётами детей, решили вспомнить молодость и присоединились к игре, веселье развернулось на полную. Закончили уже затемно, когда Джинни поймала снитч, буквально на секунду опередив Гарри, пальцы которого сомкнулись на руке жены. Джеймс заявил, что папа просто уступил женской команде, оскорбив Скорпиуса, который играл в команде с Джинни и Лили.

– Выбирай! – Альбус указал рукой на свою кровать у окна и разложенный диванчик у стены.

– Моя кровать. Крутые у тебя родители, особенно мама. Если б она не была твоей матерью, я б, наверное, в неё влюбился.

– Обрати внимание на Лили, – хохотнул Альбус. – Говорят, она мамина копия.

– Обращу, – серьёзно пообещал Скорпиус. Увидев ошарашенное лицо Альбуса, он серьёзно продолжил, – Лет через… много. Может быть. – Момент был испорчен – Скорпиус не сдержался и рассмеялся. – Славно поиграли, надо будет предложить отцу расчехлить метлу.

Альбус устроился на диване, он никак не мог прийти в себя – лучший друг и младшая сестра, это же… неправильно! Остаётся надеяться, что у Скорпиуса просто такие дурацкие шутки.

Скорпиус уже откинул одеяло, собираясь ложиться, но тут в комнату ураганом ворвалась Лили.

– Тебя не учили стучаться? – рявкнул на сестру Альбус.

– Скорпиус, стой! – Лили не обратила внимания на окрик брата, подлетела к кровати, стянула простыню и стала аккуратно убирать разложенную крапиву, натянув на руку рукав пижамы. – Никак не могла вспомнить, что же ещё я забыла. Вот теперь точно всё. – И с гордым видом удалилась из комнаты.

– А мне начинает нравиться твоя сестра, – глубокомысленно заявил Скорпиус, мечтательно пялясь в потолок. – Спорю на что угодно, к нам пойдёт. И директор Спраут ещё не раз с тоской вспомнит времена, когда в школе учились всего двое Поттеров. Но мы же не уступим ей свою славу? Ал? – Скорпиус помахал рукой, привлекая внимание. – Ты здесь?

– Скорп, ты меня пугаешь.

– В любом случае у нас ещё целый год впереди, постараемся укрепить позиции, – Скорпиус зевнул. – Спокойной ночи.

– Мистер Малфой, в сложившейся ситуации мы ничего не можем поделать, – официальным тоном говорил Гарри, мечтая поскорее закончить с этим и убраться подальше от мэнора с его подвалами, которые навевали не самые приятные воспоминания. – То, что чары оказались слишком старыми и мощными для того, чтобы подозревать в причастности к этому Дамблдора или Снейпа, означает … - тут Гарри сбился с тона, под пристальным взглядом Люциуса – в общем, это явно ваши предки постарались, так что вы сами и разбирайтесь. Лезть в родовую защиту посторонним, только подвергать людей неоправданному риску.

- Благодарю за понимание, мистер Поттер, - ничем не выдавая своего разочарования, ответил Люциус. – По крайней мере, я надеюсь, мы по-прежнему можем рассчитывать на ваше, мм, гостеприимство для моего внука? Сами понимаете…

- Да-да, конечно, – торопливо подтвердил Гарри. – Скорпиус может гостить у нас сколько понадобится. Он совсем не в тягость. Прекрасно воспитанный ребенок.

«Не то, что его папаша в этом возрасте». Невысказанная фраза явно повисла в воздухе, смутив самого Гарри. Все-таки, непонятно как Скорпиус с Алом, а вот они с хорьком, точно друг на друга плохо влияют. Как дети становятся, честное слово, вроде и не враги уже давно, а нормально общаться получается только при сдерживающих факторах вроде собственных отпрысков или хогвартских профессоров. А иначе – сплошные перепалки, разве что проклятьями друг в друга не кидаются. Но с Драко это хоть все весело проходит, задевать же Люциуса ему категорически не хотелось.

Стремясь избежать неловкости, Гарри быстро попрощался, договорившись, что Малфои будут держать его в курсе дела, и, пообещав, в свою очередь, присматривать за их наследником, чтобы тот не влип в очередные неприятности.

Выпроводив, аврора, Люциус позвал Драко в кабинет на экстренное совещание, надо было вырабатывать новый план действий, раз на помощь аврората уже рассчитывать не приходилось.

- Я даже не представляю, с чего начать – жаловался Люциус сыну, – кто из предков мог создать тайник, да еще и замаскировать его такими чарами? Почему ничего не сказал никому или не оставил инструкции потомкам? А главное, что нам теперь делать? Вопросов много, ответа ни одного.

- Ну, хоть Поттера с его идиотами тут каждый день видеть не будем, уже хорошо, – попытался найти светлую сторону Драко.

- На самом деле хорошего мало, – возразил Люциус, – я надеялся, что от них хоть на этот раз будет польза, и нам не придется ничего делать. А пока хорошо уже то, что Поттер согласился за Скорпиусом приглядывать. Как не вовремя Астория разболелась, сейчас бы отправить их куда-нибудь подальше, на континент, например, или вообще вместе с ее родителями в мировой круиз.

- Да, ей бы оно на пользу пошло, все болезни от нервов, а тут сначала это не пойми что в подвале, потом Скорпиус с его выходкой, потом эти авроры в доме…не удивительно, что она свалилась. Какой-то замкнутый круг: для поправки здоровья ей хорошо бы куда-нибудь уехать, но она слишком плохо себя чувствует, чтобы путешествовать.

- Неженка, – скривился Люциус и поежился, вспомнив как в свое время пришлось поволноваться его жене. – А вот теперь нам приходится доверять безопасность наследника Поттеру. Он к концу каникул, наверное, станет совсем неуправляемым, пообщавшись с этой семейкой. Хотя он и так примерным поведением не блистал. Я вообще не понимаю в кого Скорпиус такой … темпераментный, не по-малфоевски. Мы все очень сдержанные. Наверняка это у него от Астории.

- Астория сама удивляется, - вступился за жену Драко – она, конечно, иногда шутит, что мы Малфои, как настоящие змеи – хладнокровные, но даже у нее в роду таких шебутных не было. А еще, после его последней выходки, она посоветовала мне вспомнить мамину девичью фамилию.

Драко выразительно посмотрел на портрет за спиной отца. Тот обернулся и тоже посмотрел на покойную жену. Та только фыркнула:

- В таком случае, радуйтесь, что он не похож на Беллу. – И вдоволь полюбовавшись на ужас на лицах мужа и сына, продолжила, – или на моего несчастного кузена Сириуса - тогда бы вам достался гриффиндорец.

- Он и так от них не далеко ушел, – хмыкнул Драко – лезет в авантюры, не подумаво последствиях, с Поттером и Уизли общается. Хотя это было бы забавно, если бы Малфой оказался в Гриффиндоре, а Поттер в Слизерине…

- Забавно? – изумился Люциус – Да ты бы первый в обморок упал, если бы это случилось, а потом бы потребовал пересортировки.

- А ты?

- А я бы свалился с сердечным приступом. Во-первых, это солиднее, во-вторых, наиболее вероятно в моем возрасте. А потом бы добился его перевода.

- Какой ужасной участи мы избежали, - подвела итог Нарцисса.

- Да уж, - вздохнул Драко, - только это и утешает. Ну и еще то, что Скорпиус дружит с тем Поттером, который слизеринец, да и из всех Уизли выбрал единственного, гм, единственную, с мозгами. А что ты так кривишься? Что тебе не нравится?

– Конечно мне это не нравится. Я не хочу получить это рыжее недоразумение с полумаггловским происхождением в качестве внучки!

– Что?! – у Драко буквально отвисла челюсть от изумления, – Какой внучки, они же дети еще... – он попытался собраться с мыслями.

– Уже почти подростки. Не сомневайся, повзрослеют так быстро, что и оглянуться не успеешь, – как-то совсем не весело усмехнулся Люциус. – Сам подумай. Их уже называют новым Золотым трио. История повторяется, с небольшой вариацией. Но суть та же – два парня и девушка, которая, судя по всему, мужским вниманием не избалована. Поэтому союз этой девушки с одним из этих парней вполне ожидаем. И это опять будет не Поттер, потому что он ее брат. И, заметь, они уже провели ночь вместе!

– Ужас. – Драко передернуло. – Но мне кажется, что ты все же преувеличиваешь. Уизли сошелся с Грейнджер, потому что больше на этого придурка все равно бы никто не позарился. Я думаю у Скорпа все же побольше ума, да и женским вниманием он обделен не будет, – они с отцом, усмехнувшись, переглянулись. – Это семейное, в конце концов. Так что, думаю, он выберет более достойную жену. В любом случае, пока об этом рано говорить. У нас есть еще как минимум лет пять до его совершеннолетия. Да и потом, я не думаю, что он сразу же побежит под венец. Сейчас с этим не торопятся.

– Смотри, чтобы не стало поздно, – возразил Люциус. – И эта новая мода... наверное у магглов переняли, эх. Все-таки в чем-то Лорд был прав, от этих... – он заметно пересилил себя, чтобы не произнести слов, за которые теперь можно было приличный штраф схлопотать, – от этих магглорожденных одни неприятности. Ладно, вернемся к нашим … подвалам. Я думаю, для начала придется покопаться в семейном архиве, может быть найдем какую-нибудь зацепку. Да, и стоит допросить портреты, может тот, кто это учудил, сам обо всём расскажет.

- Я займусь архивами, – быстро сказал Драко. – Сам общайся с предками. Ты же знаешь – прапрадед Тибериус меня терпеть не может, сразу кричать начинает, что я испорченный Малфой.

- Да уж, интересно знать, что он с Блэком тогда не поделил, что всех его потомков так возненавидел, а может это он просто на старости лет из ума выжил… Но ты прав, под его вопли разговаривать с остальными будет неудобно. Ладно, занимайся архивами, а я буду болтать с дорогими родственничками.

Проводить каникулы с Поттерами оказалось гораздо интереснее, чем предполагал Скорпиус. На какой-то момент он даже пожалел, что он единственный ребёнок в семье. Ему не надоедали бесконечные перепалки Лили и Альбуса. Хоть тот и называл сестру Мелочью и ворчал, что она постоянно липнет к ним, но сам больше всех переживал, когда Лили подвернула ногу, на закорках донёс её до дома, а когда Джинни напоила дочь зельем и сказала, что подвижные игры для неё на сегодня закончились, притащил колоду карт и весь оставшийся день компания резалась в подрывного дурака.

Драко изредка связывался с ним по каминной связи, рассеянно спрашивал, как Скорпиус проводит время и нравится ли ему у Поттеров, кивал, но видно было, что голова у него занята чем-то более важным, и что это важное стараются скрыть.

А ещё через пару дней всё стало понятно.

После игры – они просто побросали квоффл – младшие Поттеры отдыхали в тенечке, а Скорпиус вызвался принести всем попить. Он возвращался с большим кувшином лимонада, когда услышал из гостиной голос отца.

– ...плохо. Поттер, прошу тебя, держи Скорпиуса подальше от поместья!

– Скооорп! – донеслось со двора. Скорпиус досадливо поморщился, если в семье что-то плохо, он должен знать, поэтому остался у двери.

– ...себе представляешь. А Люциус?

– Говорит, ему недолго осталось. Так ты поможешь?

– Скорп, ты там уснул? – снова крикнули со двора.

– Иду, – отозвался Скорпиус, жалея, что приходится уходить, не дождавшись окончания разговора.

День оказался испорченным. Дедушка умирает? Нет, не может быть, ведь он... сколько ему, шестьдесят? Для мага это вообще не возраст. Но что означает это «ему недолго осталось»? Учитывая его прошлое... что там Волдеморт делал со своими последователями? Азкабан опять же. Кто ещё из ближнего круга дожил до сегодняшнего дня? Уже пять лет как нет бабушки, а ведь она тоже казалась абсолютно здоровой. А если это действительно так, то почему он проводит время у Поттеров, а не с родным дедушкой? Надо срочно попасть домой. Только как это сделать?

Альбус первый заметил, что с другом что-то не так – Скорпиус напрочь выбыл из обсуждения последней игры сборной Англии, и это ярый фанат квиддича! На вопросы отвечал невпопад, а за обедом вяло водил вилкой по тарелке, а ведь мама сделала свой знаменитый рататуй! Альбус пнул под столом Лили, привлекая внимание, и показал глазами на Скорпиуса. Лили проследила направление взгляда и кивнула.

После обеда, взяв Скорпиуса за руки, Альбус и Лили отконвоировали его в комнату.

– Что? – Тому явно не понравилось такое обращение, даже внезапная апатия слетела.

– Вот ты нам и скажи «что»! – Альбус строго смотрел на друга.

– Скорп, миленький, ты не заболел? От маминого рататуя ещё никто не отказывался! – Лили нерешительно поглаживала его по плечу.

– Ты за весь день произнёс не больше пары фраз. Давай, рассказывай, что случилось.

Скорпиус почесал затылок.

– Хотел бы я знать, что происходит, – признался он. – Кажется, дома что-то не так, поэтому папа и согласился, чтобы я приехал к вам. И дедушка...

– Что дедушка?

– Я слышал, папа говорил, что ему недолго осталось. Ал, ты не подумай, мне здесь очень нравится, но он мой дедушка, и я должен быть с ним в последние дни! А отец, видимо, считает, что моя неокрепшая психика не выдержит такого удара! Я должен попасть домой!

Ал взлохматил волосы, что означало глубокую задумчивость.

– А если всё рассказать отцу? Ну или просто скажи, что в гостях хорошо, а дома лучше, ты по родителям соскучился, с мамой вообще толком пообщаться не успел, а каникулы не резиновые, тебе домой надо.

– Не поможет, – покачал головой Скорпиус. – Папа просил мистера Поттера не подпускать меня к мэнору.

– А может он не согласился?

– Вроде согласился. Я не смог дослушать, вы там активно умирали от жажды.

А Гарри, кажется, всерьёз занялся проблемой «как не дать детям заскучать, чтобы Скорпиусу не захотелось домой». Ради этой благой цели он даже упросил начальство дать ему положенный отпуск, хотя на нем все еще висело незакрытое дело о малфоевском тайнике. И понеслось.

Он купил билеты на игру Вигтаунских Воителей с Гарпиями, не иначе воспользовавшись служебным положением или близкой дружбой с министром, потому что месяц назад писал Альбусу, что они не смогут попасть на игру – все билеты распроданы. В этом сезоне у Воителей появился новый ловец и реальный шанс попасть на международный чемпионат.

Едва улеглись впечатления от игры, Гарри обрадовал, что они едут в гости к Чарли – в Румынский заповедник драконов, международный портал уже зарезервирован, и отправляются они завтра с утра, пробудут несколько дней.

Скорпиус скептически отнёсся к перспективе близкого знакомства с драконами, а вот восторгам Джеймса и Альбуса просто не было предела. Лили же вообще заявила, что мечтает пойти по стопам дяди Чарли и стать драконологом после окончания Хогвартса.

– Здорово! – От радости Лили не могла усидеть на месте и прыгала по комнате, хлопая в ладоши. – Мы не были у дяди Чарли уже несколько лет!

– Ездили к нему позапрошлым летом, – улыбнулась Джинни. Унять бурные восторги дочери не получалось, даже присутствие гостя не смущало её.

– Так давно! Я соскучилась! Лапочка наверное вымахала, не вспомнит меня.

– Кто такая Лапочка? – спросил Скорпиус.

– Румынская длиннорога, – пояснил Альбус. Скорпиус поморщился.

– Когда она вылупилась, была такой слабенькой, что не могла сама питаться. Я помогала её кормить.

– Да, а потом дядя Чарли лечил ожоги, а мама вспоминала зелье для ускорения роста волос, – съехидничал Альбус.

– Ну и что, подумаешь, брови опалила. Она маленькая совсем была, не контролировала себя.

– Если двухметровое чудовище может быть маленьким, – пробурчала Джинни. Она не разделяла семейную любовь к драконам, особенно если от общения с ними страдали её дети. Но радовалась предстоящей поездке, как возможности встретиться с братом.

Скорпиус только покачал головой. Жалко, что по этой прирождённой слизеринке гриффиндор плачет. Никакого чувства самосохранения. Он совершенно не понимал, что может быть увлекательного в драконах.

До первой встречи. С первого мгновения, когда отпустил «крючок» портала и до самого отбытия из заповедника его не оставляло чувство какого-то запредельного восторга. Он словно со стороны видел встречу Чарли Уизли с семейством Поттеров, отметил его мозолистые руки и застарелые следы ожогов, расстройство Лили по поводу того, что к Лапочке её не подпустят – у Лапочки брачный период. За всё время пребывания он ни разу не вспомнил о том, что рвался домой.

По возвращении он долго с восторгом рассказывал по камину отцу о заповеднике и драконах, напрочь забыв о своей обиде на него и то, как они расстались. Драко только снисходительно улыбался и кивал, так что под конец Скорпиус не выдержал.

– Ты просто никогда их не видел!

– Видел, – спокойно возразил Драко. – На турнире Трёх волшебников.

– Это не то! – жарко возразил Скорпиус. – Мы обязательно должны побывать там с мамой!

– Хорошо-хорошо, – рассмеялся Драко.

– Как там мама?

– В последние дни ей нездоровилось, но сейчас вроде получше. Передаёт тебе привет и предлагает послезавтра встретиться в кондитерской Фортескью.

– А может, мне стоит вернуться домой? Лето скоро закончится, а с мамой мы толком и не пообщались.

Драко замялся. Если рассказать Скорпиусу, что в мэноре обнаружено нечто, он наверняка захочет сунуть свой любопытный нос, и ничего хорошего из этого, скорее всего не выйдет. Но и обманывать сына совершенно не хотелось.

– Ты же так не хотел разлучаться со своим другом?

– Ну так Ал может погостить у меня, это будет справедливо.

– Хорошо. На следующие каникулы можешь пригласить своего друга.

– Скорп, ужин готов, – позвала его заглянувшая в комнату Лили.

– Пока, папа, – Скорпиус сухо попрощался и ушел. Разговор подтвердил худшие подозрения – отец ни слова не сказал про дедушку и почему-то отчаянно не желает видеть Скорпиуса дома. Ну ничего, он сам всё выяснит.

На день рождения Молли Уизли собрались только самые близкие – дети и внуки, и всё равно, от обилия рыжих голов казалось, что лужайка перед домом пылает. Скорпиус восхищенно присвистнул. У него даже слегка заболела рука от пожатий. Он понял – вот он, шанс незаметно попасть домой. В такой толпе детей никто не обратит внимания на исчезновение одного. А когда детям надоели разговоры взрослых о делах давно минувших, Скорпиус подозвал Альбуса.

– Сегодня! – заговорческим шепотом сообщил он.

– Что «сегодня»? – не понял Альбус.

– Сегодня я должен вернуться домой. Взрослые заняты собой, никто не заметит моего отсутствия.

– А может лучше поговорить?

– Ты не понимаешь. Мой отец не хочет, чтобы я вернулся домой, а твой ему в этом активно помогает! Он заблокировал камин! Я пытался ночью пробраться в мэнор – ничего не получилось!

– Да… – протянул Альбус. – Есть идея. Народ, айда играть в прятки! Сложно не заметить отсутствия одного блондина среди банды рыжих.

– А Мари-Виктуар?

– А ты её видишь? Небось, опять с Тедом целуется где-то в уголке. Кроме того, она уже слишком взрослая, чтобы с нами возиться.

Народ идею поддержал, и спустя пять минут лужайка опустела.

– Я думаю, пару раз надо дать тебя найти, но так, чтобы ты не стал водящим, а на третий я лично провожу тебя к камину, – инструктировал Альбус Скорпиуса. Тот молча кивал, по ходу вникая в правила.

– А зачем надо отстукиваться, если меня не нашли?

– На случай, если сменится водящий. Вдруг он уже знает, где ты прячешься?

– А если не знает?

– Ты не можешь быть в этом уверен. Будет лучше, если ты помелькаешь, согласен?

– Согласен.

Игра увлекла Скорпиуса, и когда на третьем круге Альбус потащил его к дому, он немного пожалел, что доигрывать будут без него – он разглядел шикарное местечко за сараем, откуда прекрасно просматривалась лужайка, а вот спрятавшегося там заметить сложно. Но дело прежде всего.

Выбравшись из камина в гостиной Малфой-менора, Скорпиус первым делом вызвал эльфа и был весьма удивлён, что смертельно больной дедушка обретается не у себя в комнате, окруженный заботой родственников, и даже не в Святом Мунго, а почему-то в подвале. Недолго думая, Скорпиус направился прямиком туда.

Уже на подходе он почувствовал странную магию, которая волнами расходилась по всему коридору, в конце которого обнаружился дедушка, колдующий перед большим светящимся кругом. Именно оттуда и шла эта странная магия.

- А, Драко, ты вовремя, – не оборачиваясь, сказал Люциус, продолжая посылать заклинания в круг. Я как раз заканчиваю снимать скрывающие чары, а ты пока поддерживай защиту, чтобы нас сила этой штуки не зацепила.

–Дедушка – окликнул Скорпиус, – что ты делаешь? Почему ты не в постели?

- Скорпиус?! – Люциус развернулся, изумленно глядя на внука. – Это ты что тут делаешь? И почему ты не у Поттеров?

-Как я мог там оставаться? Дедушка, я всё знаю!

- Какая потрясающая самоуверенность. Я бы не бросался такими заявлениями... хотя в 12...

- Как ты можешь быть таким спокойным? – возмутился Скорпиус.

Люциус хотел уже спросить, а почему бы ему и не быть спокойным, но не успел.

- Скорпиус?! – раздался удивленно-возмущенный вопль Драко, – как ты тут оказался?

- Через камин – огрызнулся сын, – а ты думал, что сможешь скрывать это от меня вечно? Я уже не маленький, все понимаю…

- Убью Поттера, ни о чем нельзя попросить, – пробурчал Драко и тут же обрушил свое негодование на сына, – Во-первых, не дерзи отцу, во-вторых, если уж ты такой понятливый, то должен понимать, как это опасно, помочь ты ничем не можешь, только будешь отвлекать…

- Как сейчас, например – вставил Люциус, – у нас ответственное дело, а мы тут …

- Дело? – переспросил Скорпиус, – Какое еще дело? А разве ты не умираешь?

- Что? – изумленно воскликнули Люциус и Драко хором, – да с чего ты взял?

- Ну, – Скорпиус смутился, впервые подумав, что может быть, он действительно все не так понял, – я слышал твой разговор с мистером Поттером, – он глянул на отца. – Ты сказал, что дедушке недолго осталось…

- И примчался сюда, зачем? – спросил Люциус. В то время как Драко, вздохнув, театрально закатил глаза, – О Мерлин, ну какой из тебя слизеринец, если ты даже подслушать толком не можешь…

- Как это зачем, чтобы побыть вместе и … мне не дали дослушать… – начал оправдываться Скорпиус, – и вообще, ну а что я еще мог подумать?!

- Резонно, наверное, но поверь – хоронить меня пока рано – улыбнулся Люциус.

- Тогда почему папа просил мистера Поттера держать меня подальше от поместья?

- Потому что здесь опасно. Видишь вот это …- Драко неожиданно замолк, впервые за весь разговор обратив внимание на открываемый тайник. А с ним происходило что-то странное - яркость свечения стала спадать, но зато сам щит начал расширятся от чего вокруг начало искрить. Люциус выругался про себя.

- Вот именно поэтому и не пускали, чтобы ты не мешал, вот отвлек меня, а теперь эта дрянь сломает нам сейчас всю защиту замка к боггартовой бабушке. Драко, ставь щит, я попробую укрепить чары вокруг артефакта. Скорпиус, марш отсюда!

Скорпиус уже хотел послушаться, чтобы не отвлекать взрослых и дальше. Действительно чем он мог помочь? Колдовать ему нельзя, да и не умеет еще толком, но, уже отойдя, почувствовал, что пол под ногами начал дрожать. Он в испуге обернулся, глядя на отца и деда – те сосредоточенно колдовали, но Скорпиус просто почувствовал, что они не справляются, и странная сила вот-вот вырвется наружу. Мелькнула мысль, что теперь он понимает чувства Джейсона Флинта, когда перед тем чуть не взорвался унитаз, но тут же сменилась паникой. Это… чем бы это ни было, но явно не безобидные дрожжи, и им всем грозила серьезная опасность. Но вместо того, чтобы бежать, Скорпиус как будто прирос к полу. Он не мог пошевелиться, а мерзкое ощущения продирающего буквально до костей страха охватывало все его существо. Он не мог понять чего именно боится, но чувствовал, что вот-вот произойдет не поправимое. Магическая сила нарастала, и щиты поставленные старшими Малфоями уже не могли сдерживать ее.

«Сейчас рванет». Отчетливо понял Скорпиус и почувствовал как помимо страха в нем начинает разгораться гнев.

«Нет!»

Не может какая то светящаяся штука вот так просто убить его отца и деда, они Волдеморта пережили, что им какой-то артефакт…

«Неет!».

И в тот момент когда малфоевский щит исчез и светящийся круг взорвался, магия Скорпиуса вырвалась навстречу чужеродной силе, подчиняясь его желанию спасти близких и уничтожить эту дрянь, угрожающую его семье. Раздался грохот, и, казалось, весь замок вздрогнул. С потолка посыпался песок, Люциуса и Драко ударной волной отбросило прямо на свалившегося без чувств Скорпиуса.

В больнице Св.Мунго Гарри Поттер неловко пытался утешить рыдающую Асторию Малфой. Наблюдающий за этим Драко, у которого не было сил даже пошевелится, просипел:

- Поттер, я тебе, конечно, благодарен, что ты нас вытащил, но если ты сейчас же не отойдешь от моей жены, я тебя убью.

- Да у тебя сейчас магии, не на много больше, чем у сквиба, ты и палочку то в руках не удержишь – покосился на него Гарри.

- Да я …

- Прекратите! – Одновременно воскликнули Астория и Люциус. – Не до ваших разборок сейчас, – старший Малфой укоризненно посмотрел на Драко – Мистер Поттер, лучше скажите, что с мэнором.

- Да что ему сделается. Стоит. – Пожал плечами Гарри. – Стихийный выплеск Скорпиуса уничтожил артефакт, так что наши эксперты теперь ломают голову, пытаясь опознать, что это вообще было и для чего предназначалось. А ударная волна получилась небольшой, для такого основательного сооружения как ваш мэнор, ничего страшного – так, слегка тряхнуло, ну с полок там что-то попадало. Я особо не разглядывал. Вернетесь - сами посмотрите.

- А может, теперь скажете, что это вообще было – раздался слабый голос Скорпиуса.

Всех троих Малфоев уложили рядком в одну палату, расположив койки вдоль стеночки по старшинству – первым, ближе к двери Люциус, за ним Драко и Скорпиус. У всех троих было сильнейшее магическое истощение, множественные ушибы, и внутренние повреждения. Не серьезные, но из-за истощения долго и трудно заживающие.

- Да, мне тоже хотелось бы узнать, – всхлипнула Астория, – из-за чего я чуть не лишилась семьи и дома.

- Все этот старый идиот Тибериус. Мой прадед. – Решил отвечать Люциус. – Он на пару с дружком Орионом Блэком пытался создать какой-то боевой артефакт. Как он говорит, «что бы принести нашей стороне победу». Это было еще во времена войны с Гриндевальдом.

- Да? А «нашей» – это какой именно стороне, интересно знать? – ехидно спросил Гарри. – Не Гриндевальду случайно?

– Все может быть, – невозмутимо ответил Люциус, – но он не признается. И что именно за артефакт тоже отказался говорить, только сказал, что в итоге Блэк попытался его испортить, из-за чего они поругались. В самом деле тот что-то сделал или у Тибериуса просто паранойя разыгралась, теперь уже и не поймешь. Прадед объявил друга, теперь уже бывшего, предателем. И перестал с ним разговаривать. Хорошо хоть не успел кровную вражду объявить, а то не видать бы мне Нарциссы… Артефакт он спрятал, сказать о нем не успел, поскольку все силы ушли на защитные и маскировочные чары. Его тело ведь там и нашли, в подвале. Только внимания не обратили, он там часто колдовал.

– Угу, понятно, – задумчиво сказал Гарри – эксперты что-то говорили об остаточных следах, смешении чар и противодействующих заклинаниях, но я не понял, честно говоря. Лезть в научные дебри не по мне.

– Да у тебя просто мозгов…

– Папа!

– Драко! - Раздались три вопля одновременно. Под давлением жены и отца и осуждающим взглядом сына, Драко только вздохнул и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть ухмылку Поттера.

– Ладно, я пойду, пожалуй, – засобирался Гарри. – Надо Джинни и детей успокоить, а то они так переживали за Скорпиуса. Альбус с Лили все рвались в больницу вместе со мной, но я пока сказал, что к вам не пускают, никого кроме Авроров.

Когда он ушел, Драко облегченно выдохнул.

– Ну наконец то.

– Не будь ребенком, Драко, он нам очень помог, – покачала головой Астория.

– Он бы нам еще больше помог, если бы хорошо сделал то, о чем его просили – приглядел за Скорпиусом!

– Папа! Я уже не маленький! Не надо за мной приглядывать! Если бы ты просто сразу все объяснил…

– Конечно, чтобы ты сразу кинулся туда раскрывать очередную Великую Тайну?!

– Ну и что. Зато в итоге я всех нас спас.

– А сам едва не погиб…– тихо прошептал Люциус.

– Сказано же было тебе уходить оттуда! – продолжал возмущаться Драко.

– Я пытался, а потом …не смог, – тихо проговорил поникший Скорпиус.

– А если бы выплеска не случилось? Или он наоборот бы разнес все вокруг, нас в том числе?

– Ну не случилось же.

– Гениальное оправдание!

– А я не оправдываюсь!

- Прекрати, Драко, в конце концов, он ведь не виноват, что сила вышла из под контроля. Мы с тобой тоже где-то просчитались.

– Не мешай мне воспитывать Скорпиуса, я его отец!

– А я твой отец! И если ты, сын...

– А он мой дед!

– Помолчи сын! Ты мой отец, а я его отец, а ты – дед, а воспитывать должен…

– Хватит! – не выдержала Астория и топнула ногой. – Сил моих больше на вас нет! Ну Малфои... Отцы и деды... Я вам покажу... Я вас... Я вам... дочку рожу! Вот.

**Эпилог.**

И ведь родила-таки. Сразу двух. Чтоб этим мужикам жизнь медом не казалась.

И все было хорошо. Даже мэнор на следующее лето не особо пострадал от нашествия неугомонного трио. Опасения Люциуса по поводу дружбы внука с Роуз Уизли не оправдались, поскольку это так и осталось просто хорошей дружбой на всю жизнь которая стала только еще крепче, когда Скорпиус влюбился в кузину Роуз Лили Поттер. Так что еще неизвестно, что хуже.

**А еще!...** По прошествии многих лет, в один не то прекрасный, не то самый кошмарный день в жизни, Драко поймал себя на кощунственной мысли, что рад тому, что отец не дожил до этого момента и не видел, как его обожаемые внучки сменили благородную фамилию Малфой одна на Поттер, другая – на Уизли. Как пережил факт этого нового родства с бывшими школьными недругами сам Драко, только Мерлин ведает.


End file.
